The Story of Triangles
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: 5 people, 2 stories. 2 stories of 3 people struggling with their social and love lives. But, as we know, love triangles never work out. And love can lead to tragedy. What happens when all 5 were best friends?(Warning: There can be some mature content) Rated M. This series was based on a Vocaloid series of two songs. Song One is called Acute, and Song Two is names React).
1. Acute

Act 1: History

 **12 Years Ago**

"Hey Rarity!" The purple-haired, blue-eyed girl looked up, smiling at her smart friend. "Yes, dear?" She said in her thick, dainty british accent. "We're gonna be friends forever, huh?" Twilight said, putting her pinky out. The porcelain-skinned girl smiled , daintily putting her own pinky out and locking it with Twilight's. And as they did, they smiled at each other and recited their adorable pinky swear anthem

 **9 Years Ago**

"Best friends forever?" Twilight asked her 10 friends. They all smiled.

"Best friends-" Rarity and Spike said, smiling.

"Forever!" The rest said, smiling. all 11 put their hands in, chanting their anthem, and on the last syllable of the last word, they raised their hands, laughing, before partaking in a group hug.

 **2 Years Ago**

"You guys sure?" Spike asked nervously, fingering the velvet box in his hand. Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, and Rainbow Dash rolled their eyes. "Yes, go!" The Rainbow-haired girl pushed him in the direction of Twilight Sparkle.

The nervous boy bumped into his smart girlfriend, easily catching her. The girl giggled. "Oh, Spike. My hero!" Twilight pecked his lips.

"U-Uh, Twlight?"

"Yes, Spike?"

Slowly, he let her go, a huge blush spreading onto his cheeks. He got down on one knee. "Twlight Sparkle. You have single-handedly made my life better than it ever could've been on my own. I thank Celestia for giving you to me. And so, Twlight, will you marry me?" Spike was nervous. What if she said no? Suddenly, Twlight jumped on him pressing their lips together.

"Yes, you lovely idiot, yes!" Twlight continued kissing her new fiancee.

Act 2: Present

 **And Now...**

Twlight clutched her phone. Spike was off on one of his month-long gem-finding trips, so she wouldn't hear from him. He had also taken his phone, but she didn't want to seem desperate, so she didn't call. So, instead, she settled on one of her friends.

The contact said 'Sonata Dusk.' With nothing else to do, she called the blue-haired singer. One ring later, she heard Sonata's loud yet cheerful voice. "Hello, Twlight! What can I do for you?" Sonata smiled through the phone.

Twilight had confided in Sonata about her worries for Spike on his trip, how their relationship is getting more distant, at least with Spike, and how even she has her own doubts. And Sonata listened on, her interest suddenly peeked.

"Well, that IS strange." Sonata rubbed her chin. Twilight waited for her to say anything else. When it was silent, she sighed and bid Sonata goodbye, the singer doing the same.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Twilight, feeling lonely, had decided to call another friend.

She scrolled through her contacts, trying to find someone to call. Pinkie? No. Applejack? Maybe. Adagio? No, she's probably with Sonata. Rainbow? Hell no! Aria? Another Hell no! Fluttershy? She'd think about it. Sunset? Maybe as well...

After a while of considering her options, she settled on Rarity. After three rings, Rarity answered. "Yes, Darling?" Came Rarity's British accent.

"Rarity, can we talk?" Rarity's eyes widened at the sound of Twilight's voice. _Oh why her? Why now?_ Rarity thought, impatiently tapping the phone as Twilight recounted what she had said to Sonata, saying it to Rarity. Through all of this, Rarity's guilt grew. _I'm gong to end up confessing of she keeps on going..._ She thought.

Rarity soon felt arms wrap around her waist and rigid hair collide with her clothed shoulder. "Mine. Mine forever..." Spike whispered, trailing kisses down Rarity's neck. Rarity's breath hitched and her blush grew to engulf her whole face.

"S-Spikey-Wikey! C-Calm down! I'm on the phone with Twilight!" Through shock, Rarity let her purple, rhine-stone covered phone drop to the ground, the call still on-going.

Act 3: The Tragedy

 **A Few Hours Later**

Twilight sat in her and Spike's home. Everything clicked in her mind. Why Spike has been so distant, why when he got home he always smelled like expensive perfume.

Twilight squeezed her phone so hard it cracked. Why? Why had he done it? Was she not good enough for him?

Slowly, her purple eyes fell on a kitchen knife, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. Slowly, as if in a trance, Twilight walked over to the knife, picking it up and twirling it in her hand easily.

"I cannot allow such a thing to happen..." Grabbing her coat, she made her way to Rarity's house.

 **8:55 P.M.**

Twilight barged into Rarity's house, all consequences and morals not holding anything for her as she followed breathy moans to Rarity's bedroom. It's not like she had to follow them, but that was an evident trail.

Twilight unlocked the door with her bobby pin, nudging the door open a crack with her black shoe. What she saw made her gasp. There, framed in the moonlight and thunder, were Rarity and Spike.

Spike kissed down her neck, his arm around her waist and his other hand kneading her breast through her black lacy bra. Rarity's legs were wrapped around his legs so she could meet his feverish thrusts. She pressed herself into him so she could feel everything.

Twilight's eyes flickered with sadness as her fiancee and her best friend made love on said best friend's work desk. Then, Rarity leaned her head back, revealing a whole host of hickeys. "A-ah~ S-Spike!" Rarity screamed as Spike went faster.

"F-Fuck, Rarity!" Spike screamed, rutting against Rarity's person. Then, Rarity's eye opened, and she screamed in shock. "T-Twilight!" Rarity unintentionally started bouncing on Spike's dick, unaware of Spike's screams of pleasure.

Then, Spike turned his head to see Twilight. His eyes widened and he unwillingly came inside of Rarity, Rarity cumming on Spike's chest. Twilight forced them apart, thrusting herself into Spike's open arms. Spike's eyes widened as he heard small sobs.

Twilight hugged Spike, successfully hiding the her head, she smiled briefly at Rarity before taking the knife out. Disentangling herself from Spike, she smiled at both before driving the blade into her neck, wedging to deep into the body part.

As blood poured from her neck and mouth, she drove the blade deep into Spike's abdomen, drilling it in with the remaining strength that she had before the boy crumpled to the floor. Rarity screamed in horror, fishing her phone out from her purse as she saw both Spike and Twilight hit the floor hard. Rarity pointedly tried not to look at

She dialed 911, waiting until the person answered. "9-1-1, What's your emergency?" Rarity dry-heaved as she got her thoughts together. "H-Hello? Yes, 911? M-My name is Rarity and m-my friends w-were killed! I-I live on Carousel Street, 1354 Avenue. Get here quick!" Rarity panicked. "They were killed?" The operator asked.

"Y-Yes! My friends S-Spike and Twi-Twilight! I don't know how they're here! Hurry!" After hanging up, she threw the phone across the room and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's all my fault...This is all my fault..." Rarity's blue eyes flickered to the knife in Twilight's hands. Grabbing it out of her hands, she stabbed herself in the gut, dry-heaving until she blacked out.

FIN~


	2. ReAct

**10 Years Later**

Twilight Sparkle sat alone on her hospital bed, recounting that tragedy in her head.

 _'I will never forgive you...'_

 _'We were supposed to be forever...'_

 _'I can't allow such a thing to happen...'_

As she left her room, she saw a flash of familiar rainbow-colored hair. "Rainbow Dash?" She called out without really thinking. Immediately, Dash stopped and turned. When she saw Twilight, she waved someone over and Twilight found herself in a group hug.

She stayed there as Rainbow and that someone else hugged her. She turned to the left to see Aria Blaze, Rainbow Dash's wife. "Twi! We've been so worried!" Rainbow said, her and Aria tightening their grips. Then, Rainbow let go.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked, concern in her beautiful magenta eyes. ' _Wait, beautiful? Stop it, Twilight! You don't need history to repeat itself_.' She thought as she fished her mind for an answer.

Soon, she pushed Aria off her and started crying. Aria's eyebrow raised. "Wonder what that was all about?" Aria asked as Rainbow wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, me too, babe." Rainbow said with confusion in her red orbs.

 **A Few Months Later**

Being extremely Loyal, Rainbow marched into Twilight's room every day for 3 months, trying to find out why she had pushed Aria in the hall and started crying. All Rainbow was given as information was that it had nothing to do with her beautiful wife.

And Twilight was muttering something about bad history. Rainbow had always even noticed the bandages bounded around Twilight's neck, but the book-loving girl never said anything about them.

Aria, however, had been getting extremely concerned yet jealous of the time Rainbow spent with Twilight. She had noted how Twilight had been blushing in Rainbow's presence and how Twilight was beginning to look at Rainbow.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what Twilight was beginning to feel for her wife. It was only a matter of time before Dash felt the same and divorced Aria.

Dash has also been getting more and more confused. She doesn't know why Aria's been crying herself to sleep or clinging to her more than usual. She is also no closer to finding out the source of Twilight's freak-out a few months ago.

Twilight has also been sensing the tension created between herself, Rainbow, and Aria. It would be so much easier if she could reveal what happened that night, but she didn't want to risk Rainbow being mad at her.

 _'I killed Spike...I tried to kill myself...Rarity probably already killed herself...I'm all alone...And it's my fault...'_

 **2 Weeks Later**

Aria grew more sad and jealous the longer Rainbow spent time with Twilight. And she desperately wanted to help Twilight, too, but she was too jealous to even look at the wounded girl.

At this time, Dash was with Twilight trying to get information on Twilight's freak-out. Her lilac irises locked on a picture of herself and Rainbow Dash. Her arms were around Dash's neck and Rainbow was lifting her up by both of her toned arms. They were both in wedding dresses and they were both smiling.

She had begun to have suspicions about Rainbow's time with Twilight used to cheat their relationship. She had recalled how Twilight was wounded.

"So, you want someone wounded? I'll give you a wound, Dash..." She whispered to herself, grabbing a kitchen knife off of the stove, smiling sadistically at the gleaming blade.

 **11:35 P.M.**

Rainbow walked into her home with Aria, wanting to embrace her beautiful wife. However, the home was absent of a certain purple-haired, pig-tailed girl. Rainbow shrugged, Her wife was probably out with her three sisters, Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk.

Dash lamented about Twilight's evasion to her questions as she opened the fridge to microwave some left-over pizza from the night before. Then, a note caught her attention. It was on the freezer door. As she read it, she gasped.

 _'Come to the hospital rooftop alone if you wanna see her again_

 _-?'_

Someone took Aria. Dash threw the pizza to the floor, grabbed her phone and coat and ran out of the house, not even caring if they got robbed.

Dash ran to the hospital, running to Twilight's door and waking the wounded girl up. The girl groggily blinked her eyes. "Huh?" Twilight blinked to see Dash tugging her up. "Come on! We gotta find Aria!" Dash said nothing after that. Twilight's eyes widened. Someone took Aria?

Dash ran back to her house, grabbing her car keys and unlocking her car. She threw Twilight into the passenger seat, slamming the door in the process and continuing the actions with the driver's seat. Once the car was started, Rainbow Dash drove off at top speed like a race car driver.

"Where are we going?" Twilight said simply. "The rooftop of the abandoned warehouse outside of town." Dash said nothing after that, only handing her the note. After reading it, Twilight sighed and ran her hand through her long purple hair. "I know why she's gone." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash's hands tightened on the steering wheel, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Uh-huh? Why?" Dash asked absentmindedly, still speeding to the rooftop to hopefully find Aria.

Twilight sighed. 'Now or never, Twilight...' And with that, Twilight finally told Rainbow why she was so distant and why she pushed Aria. She was afraid of history repeating itself. As Rainbow held in all sarcastic comments, Twilight began her story.

She told Rainbow why Spike never comes around, why she thinks Rarity is so depressed, and why there are bandages around her neck. She also shared her theory on why Aria is on the rooftop.

Rainbow's grip tightened on the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. She began to accelerate the car's speed if that was even possible. She was lucky there were no cops around, or she could have gotten a ticket.

Finally, they made it to the warehouse. Rainbow ran out of the car at full speed, dragging Twilight along with her. Twilight pointed the way to the rooftop out while Rainbow climbed ladders, ran down halls, and ran up one staircase.

When they were finally on the rooftop, Aria was no where to be found. "So, she was lying, she's not here." Twilight said. Rainbow didn't hear. She was too panicked, so, she began sobbing and yelling out Aria's name.

"Aria!? ARIA!? AAARRRIIIAAA!" Rainbow screamed, cupping her mouth like a megaphone. "I'm over here, honey~" Rainbow turned to see Aria at the entrance of the rooftop, twirling a knife around and around in her hand.

"Aria, don't..." Twilight tried to reason with Aria, but Aria's eyes and attention was focused on Rainbow's hand in Twilight's. Aria's eyes darkened, her purple and green bangs hiding the evil violet orbs.

"You want a wounded woman? I'll give you one then, baby..." With tears running down her face, Aria lifted the knife to her chest, ready to plunge the gleaming blade into her heart. "ARIA, DON'T!" Rainbow tried to get to Aria, but Twilight's hands were already locked around Aria's and the knife handle.

"Aria, you don't wanna do this...Trust me..." Twilight said, noticing the tear tracks on Aria's face. Twilight bit her lip and pulled away. When she did, Aria was ready to plunge it in again, but Twilight yelled, causing her to stop.

"Don't! I know you're hurting, but this isn't the way to go!" With one more lip-bite, the story of that night tumbled from her lips.

"I was in love, like you. But, unlike you, he was unfaithful. He fell in love with my best friend. One night, I caught them in the act, and it ended very red. I tried to kill myself," She said, unraveling the bandages, earning a gasp from Aria. "Then, I stabbed him. When we both passed out, all I saw was my best friend trying to call 911." Once Twilight finished, she felt weight on her and arms around her neck.

As water fell onto her shoulder, she heard Aria's strangled sobs. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Aria tightened her grip on Twilight, earning sobs from Twilight. Soon, Aria felt arms wrap around her waist and sobs colliding with her back.

"I-I'm such an idiot! I'm a fucking idiot!" Rainbow tightened her grip on her wife. Twilight reach an arm around Aria and Rainbow, all three crying out their sorrow and guilt.

Epilogue:

Twilight Sparkle had been discharged from the hospital and she inherited the house of her and Spike. Though it was painful to live there, she powered through it. Eventually, she had met a man named Flash Sentry. They were married 1 year after they started dating.

Rainbow Dash and Aria Blaze continued to live together in peace, where nothing like this happened again.

And as for Rarity and Spike, Spike and Rarity had both been discharged from the hospital the same day Twilight was. Rarity had easily recovered form her suicide attempt. Spike had also easily recovered, though now he has to be in a wheelchair. They were legally married two years after their recovery.

 _FIN~_


End file.
